Amour Perdu a Paris
by Sabaku no Satsuki
Summary: Sasuke merasa menyesal karena dia merasa gagal menjadi seorang sahabat bagi Gaara. Dia juga merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Sakura, orang yang dicintainya, bersedih sampai ajal menjemput. Bersama kakaknya, Itachi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk memulai kehidupan barunya di Tokyo, tempat kelahirannya, dan meninggalkan Paris. / Sasuke's POV (present time) and normal's POV (past time)


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Request dari temen sekelas Author

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Angst and a little bit friendship.

Warning : AU, OC, OOC (terutama Sasuke), typo (mudah-mudahan gak ada), gaje, dan gomen kalau angst-nya kurang terasa.

Pairing : SasuSaku slight GaaSaku.

Ket. umur :

SasuSakuGaa : 17 tahun

Itachi : 20 tahun

Sasori : 10 tahun

KakaRin : 39 tahun

Summary :

Sasuke merasa menyesal karena dia merasa gagal menjadi seorang sahabat bagi Gaara. Dia juga merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Sakura, orang yang dicintainya, bersedih sampai ajal menjemput. Bersama kakaknya, Itachi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk memulai kehidupan barunya di Tokyo, tempat kelahirannya, dan meninggalkan Paris. / Sasuke's POV for present time and normal's POV for past time.

Di sinilah aku berada. Di dekat dua buah makam orang yang sangat kucintai. Dua orang yang ku kenal selama ini di kota Paris, tempatku menuntut ilmu. Dua orang yang menemaniku baik susah maupun senang. Dua orang yang berharga di hatiku. Sahabatku, Sabaku no Gaara. Juga kekasihku, Haruno Sakura. Dan sekarang, mereka sedang tertidur pulas dalam pusaranya. Terbang menuju langit surga dengan meninggalkan sebuah kisah.

_**Flashback on**___

_Di sebuah bandara di kota Paris, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan model emo sedang berjalan menuju pintu keluar bandara dengan membawa koper besar. Terdengar sebuah suara bibir si raven._

"_Iya, Gaar. Sekarang aku sudah sampai di bandara. Kau di mana?"_

"…"

"_Hah? Mana?"_

"_SASUKE!" sebuah suara menginstrupsi kegiatan menelpon pemuda raven yang tak lain bernama Sasuke._

"_Gaara! Kemana aja kau ini? Aku mencarimu sampai capek tau!" omel Sasuke sambil mematikan sambungan teleponnya._

"_Hehehe… pardon! Aku tadi ke toilet sebentar" jawab pemuda berambut merah marun dengan tato kanji 'ai' di pelipisnya, Gaara._

"_Hn. Aku bawakan kau beberapa oleh-oleh dari Jepang mengingat kau tak bisa pulang kemarin" kata Sasuke sambil memberikan sebuah bingkisan untuk Gaara,_

"_Benarkah? Wow! Kau memang sahabat yang paling mengerti aku. Mercy" kata Gaara sambil menerima bingkisan dari Sasuke tersebut._

"_Je tu en prie" jawab Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat parkir dan mereka telah memasuki mobil berwarna merah marun yang Gaara kemudikan. Dan hening sejenak._

"_O iya, Sas? Bagaimana keadaan Temari-nee dan Kankurou-nii? Apakah salamku sudah kau sampaikan pada mereka?" Tanya si merah secara beruntun dan tak lupa untuk berkonsentrasi terhadap jalan raya._

"_Hmm… mereka sehat-sehat aja kok. Dan terakhir aku menemui mereka, mereka sedang sibuk. O iya, kamu dapat salam balik dari mereka"_

"_Oww. By the way, aku jadi kangen sama mereka. Andai saja bulan lalu aku tidak diberi tugas banyak-banyak sama Monsleur Benny, pasti aku sudah refreshing di Tokyo tau"_

"_Hahaha… kau ini. Bukannya kau lebih suka di Paris daripada Tokyo? Hah, ku kira kau tak akan rindu kampung halamanmu"_

"_Hey! Aku ini juga manusia tau! Dan seenak apapun negeri orang, yang pasti lebih enak di negeri sendiri"_

"_Ya ya… terserah kau"_

_Dan mereka pun menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk mengobrol dan bercanda untuk melepas rindu terhadap sahabat karena sebulan berpisah._

_Keesokan harinya…_

"_Bonjour!" sapa seorang guru pria bersama dengan seorang gadis di sampingnya._

"_Bonjour, Monsleur!"_

"_Hari ini, kelas kita mendapat seorang siswi baru. Perkenalkan dirimu, Mademolselle!"_

"_Salut! Je m'appelle Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Je viens de Louis Pasteur High School" kata gadis berambut merah jambu itu._

"_Okey, Sakura! Sekarang kau bisa duduk di samping dia" kata sang guru sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang sedang terpana melihat Sakura, dan membuat si pemuda raven tersadar dan mulai salah tingkah._

"_Salut! Je m'appelle Sakura, et toi?" Tanya Sakura setelah duduk di samping Sasuke._

"_Ah! Eh? Ee… s-salut! Moi, je suis Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" jawab Sasuke gugup._

"_Uchiha Sasuke? Tu es Japonais?"_

"_Oui. Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau aku ini orang Jepang?"_

"_Hihihi… je suis Japonaise aussi. Tapi aku lahir dan dibesarkan di Paris" jawab Sakura yang membuat Sasuke sedikit sweatdrop. "O iya, aku dengar Uchiha itu adalah klan yang terbesar di Jepang, betul kan?"_

"_Hn. Comme çi, comme ça"_

"_Sasuke! Sakura! Bisakah nanti saja perkenalannya" Tanya sang guru yang merasa illfeel karena penjelasannya dicueki oleh muridnya._

"_Ah! Pardon, Monsleur" kata mereka berdua dan melanjutkan pelajaran tersebut yang sempat diabaikan._

_**Flashback off**___

Teringat jelas di fikiranku, bagaimana saat Gaara menjemputku di bandara setelah balik dari Tokyo ke Paris, Gaara ngambek karena hanya aku saja yang punya kesempatan pulang ke negeri asalku, sampai saat aku salah tingkah ketika Sakura memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas sebagai siswi baru. Ya, aku rasa aku telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan gadis Haruno itu.

Kupandangi lekat-lekat kedua batu nisan tersebut. Angin berhembus dengan lembut, menyapa setiap helai rambut emoku. Seakan-akan angin itu menghiburku dari rasa sedih ini. Menemaniku dalam kesepian. Dan ketika aku sedang menikmati rasa sepiku, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Sasuke, sampai kapan kau di sini terus? Kau bisa sakit outoto"

"Diamlah! Baka aniki! Biarkan aku bertemu sebentar dengan mereka!"

"Tapi Sasuke, mereka sudah tenang di sana" kata Itachi-nii menyadarkanku kalau mereka memang sudah tiada. Kau salah, aniki. Biarpun raga mereka sudah mati, tapi sebenarnya mereka masih hidup di dalam hatiku. Aku terdiam setelah mendengar kata-kata Itachi-nii tadi. Tak terasa mataku memanas dan hampir mengeluarkan zat cair yang bening. Seakan-akan cairan di kelenjar air mataku terlalu banyak dan akan tumpah. Tapi aku tak mau terlihat sebagai Uchiha terlemah. Terlebih lagi di depan Itachi-nii.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Tadi aku sudah membeli tiket pulang ke Tokyo untuk besok lusa. Jadi, lebih baik kau simpan saja tenagamu untuk besok lusa. Dan jangan kau buang-buang tenagamu untuk menangisi kematian orang lain. Aku tak mau orang-orang sampai tau kalau kau Uchiha yang bermental cengeng" katanya. Tapi aku hanya diam saja tak menggubris omongannya.

"Oh! Ayolah, outoto-chan! Ini demi kebaikkanmu" kata Itachi-nii mencoba menggodaku.

"Hn. Terserah" dan sepertinya berhasil. Karena aku kini sedang berjalan menuju mobil setelah puas bertemu dengan Sakura dan Gaara yang sedang terlelap di sana. Dan aku yakin, pasti Itachi-nii sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Cih!

_**Flashback on**___

"_Hey, Gaara?" Tanya si pemuda emo, Sasuke. Sekarang adalah waktu istirahat dan mereka berdua sedang berada di kantin._

"_Hn?" Gaara yang sedang membaca sebuah komik berbahasa Jepang, oleh-oleh dasri Sasuke kemarin, langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke._

"_Tau gak? Tadi ada cewek baru di kelasku. Cantik banget!" kata Sasuke yang langsung disambut pukulan ringan dari Gaara dengan komik tersebut._

"_Ish! Kau ini! Emang siapa sih yang gak cantik untuk ukuran cewek versi playboy cap ayam kampung?" kata Gaara setelah memberi 'hadiah' pada sahabatnya._

"_Enak aja! emangnya kau? Panda gak laku-laku? Hari gini masih belum punya pacar" sindir Sasuke._

"_Terserah. Tapi kau ingat tidak tentang mantanmu yang bernama Isabelle itu?" kata Gaara berusaha tidak menghiraukan Sasuke yang mulai OOC._

"_Oh, si cewek matre itu?" Tanya Sasuke yang seperti mulai badmood mengingat salah satu mantannya._

"_Ya. Dulu kau sangat tergila-gila dengannya, tapi ternyata kau tersiksa juga ya"_

"_Ck. Gadis 'kedongdong__[1]__' macam Isabelle seharusnya tak perlu disukai"_

"_Hmm… bagaimana dengan Catherine?"_

"_Haa… dia itu tukang selingkuh"_

"_Emille?"_

"_Dia itu cerewet banget! Tukang ngatur-ngatur orang lagi! Bikin emosi saja. Ah! Sudahlah! Semua mantan yang kau sebutkan tadi benar-benar membuatku mual"_

"_Tapi dulu kau suka?" ledek Gaara._

"_Itu dulu. Dan sekarang, ada gadis yang lebih sempurna dari dari semua mantanku itu. Dan aku yakin, dia adalah gadis 'apel__[2]__' yang kucari selama ini. Mata emeraldnya yang indah, menyakinku tentang itu. She is my cherry blossom in spring field__[3]__"_

_**Flashback off**___

Sekarang, aku sedang berjalan menulusuri koridor di sekolahku. Juga sekolah Gaara dan Sakura. Dan langkahku terhenti di sebuah kantin. Kantin yang biasa aku dan Gaara tempati ketika perut kami kosong. Di sini, aku selalu bercerita pada Gaara tentang gadis-gadis yang pernah aku sukai, tak terkecuali Sakura. Sebelum akhirnya peristiwa itu terjadi. Aku membuat Gaara meninggal.

_**Flashback on**___

"_Apa?!" Tanya Sasuke setelah menyemburkan jus tomatnya. "K-kamu d-di-j-jodohkan?"_

"_Iya. Dan gak usah segagap itu kali! Sebenarnya, sebelum kedua orang tuaku meninggal, orang tuaku dan orang tua gadis itu sudah sepakat untuk menjodohkanku dengannya. Dan kemarin mereka membicarakannya dengan kakak-kakakku yang sedang berlibur di sini" terang Gaara._

"_Jelas saja! Aku kan kaget. Jadi itu alasan kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum punya pacar?" Tanya Sasuke._

"_Iya. Emang kau pikir kenapa?" jawab sekaligus Tanya balik Gaara._

"_Ya kupikir kau gak normal gitu" jawab Sasuke yang langsung dijitak Gaara._

"_Enak saja kau bicara! Aku masih normal tau!"_

"_Ternyata seorang Sabaku Gaara itu orangnya setia dan dapat dipercaya. Eh, by the way, nama gadis itu siapa?"_

"_Hnn… entahlah. Setauku, ayahnya memanggilnya Cherry"_

"_Hn. Beri tau aku kapan kau akan bertunangan. Aku akan datang bersama Sakura kalau dia bisa. Dan jangan lupa doakan aku supaya aku bisa menyusulmu bersama Sakura"_

"_Ya. Aku dan Cherry akan bertunangan minggu depan" kata Gaara sambil tersenyum simpul._

"_Sakura?"_

"_Ya?" Tanya Sakura yang sedang membereskan buku pelajarannya._

"_Minggu depan kau mau tidak ikut aku ke acara pertunangan sahabatku?" Tanya Sasuke_

"_Err… pardon. Aku tidak bisa minggu depan. A-aku ada acara keluarga" kata Sakura menyesal._

"_Oww…" raut kekecewaan terpancar di wajah tampan Sasuke._

"_Err… Sas? Aku pulang dulu ya? Sekali lagi aku minta maaf" kata Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas yang saat itu sudah selesai jam sekolah._

_Di sebuah rumah mewah di Paris, seorang gadis sedang merenung dalam kamarnya._

"_Cherry, ayo kita makan malam!" ajak seorang pria berambut perak kepada anak gadisnya._

"_Aku tidak lapar ayah" jawab sang gadis berambut gulali dengan singkat._

"_Tapi Cherry, kau dari tadi siang belum makan. Nanti kalau kau sakit, kau tidak jadi bertunangan dan ayah gak mau hubungan persahabatan ayah dan tuan Sabaku itu hancur. Apalagi ini menyangkut masalah perusahaan ayah. Apa kau mau ayah bangkrut dan kita tidak bisa hidup di Paris?" bujuk sang ayah._

"_Cukup ayah! Ayah ini egois atau gimana sih? Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai, apalagi aku belum kenal dia sama sekali. Lagipula, tinggal di kota Paris tanpa uang takkan mati ayah. Di sini, ayah bisa cari peluang lain" kata Cherry lalu menampakkan dirinya yang ternyata adalah Haruno Sakura. Dan Cherry adalah panggilan khusus dari sang ayah, Haruno Kakashi, kepada putrinya._

"_Dan ayah yakin, kalau kau sudah sering bertemu dengan si bungsu Sabaku itu, kau akan jatuh cinta padanya"_

_Sakura menghela nafas. 'Tak mungkin ayah. Aku sudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain, Uchiha Sasuke' batinnya lalu mengikuti sang ayah menuju meja makan._

_Acara pertunangan pemuda Sabaku dengan gadis Haruno tiba…_

"_Sakura, kau cantik sekali! Mama yakin, pasti Gaara akan teerpesona melihatmu" puji sang bunda, Haruno Rin._

"_Iya kak Sakura. Kak Sakura cantik banget hari ini" tambah adik laki-lakinya, Haruno Sasori. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis pada keduanya._

_Hari ini, Sakura memang nampak sangat cantik. Gaun putih tulang dengan hiasan yang sederhana namun nampak anggun membalut tubuh indahnya. Rambut merah muda panjangnya disanggul dan diberi jepit bunga sakura. Tak lupa wajah cantiknya yang dipoles dengan make up yang natural. Tapi, Sakura merasa kurang bahagia di hari spesialnya. Setelah menghela nafas berat, Sakura pun melangkah menuju ruang pesta._

"_Gaara!" panggil Sasuke di tengah ramainya pesta._

"_Eh! Sasuke? Kau datang juga akhirnya. Mana gadis yang kau maksud kemarin?" Tanya Gaara._

"_Ha… dia tidak bisa hadir. Katanya sih ada a-" ucapan Sasuke terpotong ketika tiba-tiba mata onyxnya menangkap sesosok gadis cantik yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian para tamu undangan. "S-Sa-Sakura?"_

_Gaara yang heran melihat muka pucat Sasuke, menoleh-nolehkan kepalanya mencari sesuatu yang membuat sahabatnya menjadi pucat itu. Dan mata sea greennya melebar saat melihat seorang gadis yang dia yakini sebagai calon tunangannya. Sakura yang menyadarinya juga ikut shock lalu kepalanya menunduk. Tak berani melihat siapa-siapa._

"_J-jadi ini?! JADI INI CALON TUNANGANMU GAARA?!" Tanya atau lebih tepatnya bentak Sasuke._

"_M-maaf, Sas. A-aku baru tau sekarang kalau calon tunanganku adalah orang yang kau sukai. Maaf…"_

"_MAAF! MAAF! AKU GAK BUTUH MAAF DARI SESEORANG YANG NGAKUNYA SAHABAT, TAPI NUSUK DARI BELAKANG! DASAR P-E-N-G-K-H-I-A-N-A-T‼" teriak Sasuke dengan penekanan pada kata 'pengkhianat'._

_Jleb!_

"_Sas… aku bisa jelasin ini se-" ucapan Gaara terpotong._

"_Ck. Halah…‼ AKU JUGA GAK BUTUH PENJELASAN DARI PENGKHIANAT SEPERTIMU‼ DAN KAMU!" Sasuke berhenti sejenak sambil menunjuk Sakura. Menandakan kalau dia sedang ingin bicara dengan Sakura. "Kau juga ternyata sama seperti gadis-gadis lainnya! PENIPU‼ Dan aku sudah muak bertemu kalian!"_

"_SASUKE‼" seru Gaara saat melihat Sasuke pergi meninggalkan pesta dengan aura gelap di sekelilingnya._

"_Sasuke… hiks… jangan pergi…" kata Sakura terisak. Setitik cairan bening mengalir dari emeraldnya disusul dengan cairan bening lainnya. Dan Sakura yakin, pasti make up-nya telah rusak oleh air matanya sendiri._

"_Permisi tuan dan nyonya yang ada di sini! Dengan sangat menyesal, pertunangan ini dibatalkan" kata Gaara tegas dan kemudian pergi untuk menyusul Sasuke._

_Semua orang berdecak kesal karena acaranya dibatalkan. Sakura yang mendengar berbagai keluhan dari para tamu, merasa kepalanya sangat pening dan tubuhnya melemas. Dan akhirnya tubuhnya ambruk dan pandangannya menggelap._

"_SAKURA‼"_

"_SIAL‼" Gaara memukul stir mobil frustasi._

"_Aku gagal menjadi sahabat… AKU GAGAL‼"_

_Dan ketika Gaara sedang menyetir, tiba-tiba sebuah truk pengangkut barang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi datang dari arah berlawanan sehingga mobil Gaara kehilangan kendali._

"_ARRRGH‼"_

_CKIIIITTTT_

_BRUUKKK‼_

_Mobil Gaara terjungkal dan jatuh terbalik. Darah segar dari tubuh Gaara menyembur kemana-mana. "M-maafkan a-aku… Sasu…ke…" bisik Gaara entah pada siapa sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhir._

"_A-apa? Ga-Gaara meninggal?" kata Sasuke shock saat menerima kabar buruk sahabatnya melalui handphone. Kakinya melemas dan tubuhnya ambruk disertai air mata yang mengalir dari mata onyxnya. Air mata penyesalan._

"_G-Gaara…"_

_**Flashback Off**___

Jleb‼

Seperti sejuta jarum yang menusuk hatiku. Sakit. Perlahan-lahan, aku mengelus kursi kantin yang biasa diduduki Gaara. Tak peduli dengan tatapan heran dari orang-orang sekolah yang seolah bertanya apa-orang-ini-sudah-gila-? padaku. Ya. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku bersekolah di Paris sekaligus hari terakhir tinggal di Paris. Jadi, kugunakan waktuku hari ini untuk berpamitan pada semuanya di sini sebelum pulang dan menetap di Tokyo bersama Itachi-nii besok.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf, Gaara" bisikku seolah-olah aku melihat bayangan Gaara yang duduk di kursi favoritnya itu sambil mengucapkan kata 'maaf'.

_**Flashback On**___

"_Apa?! S-Sakura kena kanker otak?" Tanya Rin shock. Begitupula dengan Kakashi._

"_Ya. Dan sekarang nona Sakura telah menginjak stadium 4" jelas dokter._

"_Apa Sakura masih bisa diselamatkan, Dok?" Tanya Kakashi cemas._

"_Bisa sebenarnya. Nona Sakura harus dioperasi, tapi dengan resiko hilang ingatan"_

"_Aku gak mau" kata Sakura singkat._

"_Kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi dan Rin berbarengan._

"_Kak Sakura… aku gak mau kak Sakura meninggal… hu…hu…" Sasori menghambur ke pelukkan Sakura dan menangis. Sasori mengeratkan pelukkannya seolah-olah bocah 10 tahun itu tak mau kehilangan kakaknya. Sakura tersenyum tipis dan mengelus rambut merah marun sang adik, yang mengingatkannya pada calon tunangannya yang baru meninggal tadi malam setelah acara pertunangan dibatalkan._

"_Sasori sayang, jangan nangis ya? Kakak masih di sini kok" kata Sakura sambil mengelus punggung adiknya. "Ayah! Mama! Aku gak mau dioperasi. Aku gak mau kehilangan kenangan manisku, yah, ma. Kumohon, biarkan aku menyimpannya sampai aku mati! Dan ketika saat itu tiba, aku ingin 'tidur' bersama Gaara sebagai ganti acara pertunangan yang tertunda itu"_

"_Apapun yang kau mau, akan ayah berikan untukmu, Cherry" kata Kakashi lalu memeluk Sakura._

"_Sakura…" Rin juga ikut memeluk putrinya. Dan akhirnya keluarga Haruno berpelukkan._

_Sasuke menatap nanar rumah keluarga Haruno yang ramai dikunjungi orang-orang yang memakai baju hitam. Wajah orang-orang itu terlihat sangat mendung. Tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang menampilkan wajah yang ceria. Semuanya berduka, mengiringi kepergian seseorang yang telah berpulang._

"_S-Saku… Sakura…"_

_Dengan langkah gontai, Sasuke pun berjalan memasuki rumah tersebut. Dan ketika di dalam, Sasuke melihat wajah pucat Sakura yang tengah tertidur pulas dalam sebuah peti._

"_Sakura… kenapa kau pergi? Sakura, kau dengar aku kan kalau aku cinta kamu?"_

"_Ehem! Apakah kau yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha?" suara Kakashi menginterupsi kegiatan Sasuke._

"_Ya. Saya sendiri. Ada apa, Tuan?"_

_Kakashi menghela nafas sejenak dan, "Salut! Aku ayah dari Sakura. Haa… mungkin ini memang saat yang kurang tepat untuk memperkenalkan diri. Tapi asal kau tau saja, kalau selama ini Sakura cerita banyak tentangmu padaku. Dan ini ada sepucuk surat darinya sebelum meninggal" katanya lalu menyerahkan sebuah surat dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke._

_Dengan rasa penasaran, Sasuke membuka dan membaca surat itu yang isinya…_

**Dear Sasuke,**

**Salut! Ça va? Je vain bien à ciel. Dan aku berharap kau juga baik-baik saja di sini. Tau tidak? Aku kangen banget sama kamu. Apalagi sebentar lagi, eh mungkin menurutmu sekarang, aku sudah terbang bebas ke tempat yang sangat… indah. Ya kau kan tentang kanker otak yang dengan seenaknya mengambil usiaku? Tapi tak apalah.**

**O iya, boleh jujur tidak kalau sebenarnya aku itu sedih… banget saat kau marah melihatku dan Gaara akan bertunangan. Tapi aku juga senang karena kau menunjukkan rasa cemburumu. Dan asal kau tau saja, kalau aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Sangat mencintaimu. Ah! Aku ngomong apaan sih? Hey! Aku ini sudah mati tau. Hehehe… tapi boleh gak kalau aku ngomong sekali lagi kalau aku cinta kamu? Ya itu sih kalau mau.**

**Sudah ya? Sepertinya malaikat maut ini tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk menjemputku. Ya sudah ya, aku pergi dulu? Kalau kau mau titip salam pada sahabat pandamu, akan aku sampaikan. Au revoir, Sasuke!**

**Salam kangen**

**Haruno Sakura**

_Tes…tes…tes…_

"_Sakura… ternyata, ternyata selama ini kau membalas perasaanku?" Tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa lalu membuka kaca yang menutupi peti mati Sakura. Matanya yang telah sembab menatap lembut seseorang yang terbaring di sana. Senyum penuh ketulusan terukir di wajah tampannya._

"_Bonne nuit, Sakura… mimpi indah…" bisiknya pada telinga Sakura lalu mencium bibir kaku Sakura dengan lembut. Walau dengan cara itupun, Sakura tidak akan bangun lagi seperti cerita putri dongeng._

_**Flashback Off**___

Sekarang tibalah saatnya untukku meninggalkan kota Paris yang penuh kenangan ini. Aku dan Itachi-nii sudah tiba di bandara dan menunggu jadwal keberangkatan ke Jepang. Dan sudah kuputuskan untuk melanjutkan hidupku di tanah kelahiranku. Dan juga mati di negeriku sendiri. Ya. Seperti kata pepatah, "Lebih baik hujan batu di negeri sendiri daripada hujan emas di negeri orang"

Bonne nuit Gaara… bonne nuit Sakura… terima kasih sudah menemaniku dan member pelajaran yang sangat berharga bagiku…

Au revoir…

Owari.


End file.
